Specific investigations now underway include: 1) preparing and using rabbit antibody to an egg riboflavin-binding protein to help assess its development and localization; 2) study the development and localization of flavokinase(s) as well as begin to detail how it binds the vitamin and catalyzes its phosphorylation; 3) attempt complete purification of FAD synthase prior to detailing its molecular properties; 4) complete the chemical modification work on active-site residues within pyridoxamine (pyridoxine)5'-phosphate oxidase and begin to gain information on the kinetics using stoppped flow techniques.